


some time between chocolate milk and departure

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, haechan is a solo artist, it's actually mostly e-mails sorry, jaemin and jeno are in another idol group!, renjun works at an airport, sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun and Haechan meet at an airport. E-mails are exchanged. Mostly a series of letters following their relationship.





	some time between chocolate milk and departure

**Author's Note:**

> look who's back,,,, sorry for this man. like it's not proofread and probably really bad but I've had this idea for awhile. read at your own risk?

Even though Renjun could probably find at least one thing he liked about his job, he chose not to for the sole reason that his job was just shitty. It was especially horrible if a series of flights were delayed and disgruntled travelers would cycle in, asking where the chargers were, did they sell Raisinets?, and if the yogurt was lactose-free. 

 

Renjun supposed that if he absolutely had to pick one thing he liked about working at an airport, he would choose the fact that he got glimpses of famous faces everyday. Lots of rappers, actors, and performers with entourages trailing after them travelled through Atlanta 24/7, some with flashy clothing and fierce eyes, some in sweatpants with worn smiles. Sometimes he would see brave fans ask for pictures and get rejected, and other times people were too tired to even ask.

 

Renjun watched as a teenage boy in a grey hoodie left TSA with a horde of people snapping photos behind the ropes. Several TSA agents blocked their view, telling them to go home and to stop endangering the country’s well being. Or something like that.

 

A teenage girl approached the counter, six Luna bars in her hand. “That dude is like, really hot. I’d take pictures too.”

 

Renjun snorted as he scanned the items. “You can’t even see his face.”

 

The girl shrugged as she collected her breakfast bars. “I don’t have to. The way he walks just tells me he’s hot, ya know?”

 

Renjun laughed. “Hmm, okay. Have a safe flight.” The girl laughed too and made her way to her gate.

 

After that things got kind of slow, the height of the day winding down. Renjun scribbled in his notebook, trying to understand why his professor thought a long ass reading would be helpful. Half of the text didn’t even make sense, and the font was  _ so  _ small-

 

A customer cleared their throat. Renjun looked up. It was the famous boy in the hoodie again, but this time with a visible face. Light brown hair rested on his forehead, gold eyeshadow smattered on the lid. Gloss coated heart-shaped lips and shy dots ran across his tanned skin. The girl was right. He  _ was  _ really hot.

 

He silently pushed a tiny bottle of chocolate milk towards Renjun. Renjun blinked himself out of his thoughts and scanned the bottle.

 

“So, uh, I saw a lot of people taking pictures earlier. You must be famous or something,” Renjun managed to say as the boy dug around his wallet for change.

 

The boy paused and looked at Renjun with wide eyes before nodding. He handed him the change. 

 

“That’s cool. What do you do? Sing? Act? Rap? YouTube?”

 

The boy snatched the bottle off the counter. “I sing.” The words came out kind of accented, like English wasn’t a typical sound on his tongue.

 

Renjun screwed his face up in thought. “Let me guess, k-pop?”

 

The boy smiled shyly as he opened the bottle of milk. “Yeah.”

 

“You must be really good if you have that many fans here.”

 

The boy’s cheeks darkened to an adorable shade of red and he shook his head. “I’m not that good.”

 

Renjun smiled without realizing. “What’s your name? I want to look you up.”

 

The boy widened his eyes again (Okay, so maybe he was way more cute than hot. Renjun liked cute better anyway.) and lowered the chocolate milk. A ring of milk lined his lips and he said, “Haechan. It’s a stage name. But I’m really not good.”

 

“Well, I’ll be the judge of-”

 

“Donghyuck!” A man with two backpacks on motioned for the boy. 

 

Donghyuck looked back apologetically. “I have to go. My flight is boarding.”

 

Renjun deflated. “Oh. Well have a safe flight.”

 

Donghyuck bit his lip before snatching Renjun’s pen from his textbook and grabbing his arm. “I’m writing my e-mail down. Tell me if you like my music, okay? I really want to know.”

 

Renjun nodded and looked at the blue ink on his arm, dazed. “I will. I promise.”

 

Donghyuck waved again before jogging to his gate, chocolate milk in hand.

 

*

 

Donghyuck assumed that after returning from tour he would get a little break. Just a little one. But two days after he landed he was back in the practice room, learning a new choreography. The choreographer called for a break and all of the dancers dispersed, talking amongst themselves.

 

Donghyuck sprawled onto the floor, jet lag still eating away at his energy. His manager threw a towel at his face.

 

“You’re sweaty.”

 

Donghyuck dabbed at his neck. “I’ve noticed.”

 

His manager laughed before gesturing to the hallway. “Your dumb friends are outside. They said they were ‘in the area’.”

 

He scoffed and lifted himself from the floor. “No, they just want to get on my fucking nerves.” He pushed the door open. “I’ll be back.”

 

Jaemin and Jeno were looking at the day’s memes when Donghyuck shoved his sweaty body right between the two of them. “Why are you here?”

 

Jaemin smiled brightly, his mask pulled down below his chin. “We were in the area.”

 

Jeno shoved Jaemin back. “That’s a lie. It’s our day off and we wanted to hear about airport boy.”

 

Donghyuck considered himself lucky that he was able to find idol friends that were the same age as him when he debuted five years ago. But they always managed to find a way to extract any ounce of personal information out of him with little to no effort. 

 

He feigned ignorance. “Who’s that?”

 

Jeno smacked the back of his head and looked around. “Literally no one is around. We know you’re bi, just talk about the cute boy. We know you want to.”

 

Actually, Donghyuck didn’t really want to. Despite sacrificing his dignity and scribbling his e-mail address onto the boy’s arms, he hadn’t received a single notification. Were his charms broken? What if he was straight? He certainly didn’t  _ seem  _ straight but Donghyuck could just be assuming so-

 

Jaemin rubbed his back. “He didn’t e-mail you, did he?”

 

Donghyuck covered his face with his hands. “Nope. I’m so embarrassed.”

 

Jaemin rubbed soft circles in his back, trying to comfort him. Jeno was unconvinced, however.

 

“Give me your phone.”

 

Donghyuck slowly pulled his phone from his joggers. “Why?”

 

Jeno sighed. “You probably don’t even have your e-mail notifs on.”

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid, Jeno.”

 

Jeno tilted the phone screen towards Donghyuck. Lo and behold, his notifications were turned off. “Dumbass,” Jeno mumbled.

 

Donghyuck reached for the phone but Jeno threw it over his head to Jaemin. “Quick, find the e-mail!”

 

Jeno held Donghyuck back as Jaemin scrolled through hundreds of unread e-mails. “Oh! I found it!” 

 

“Give it to me!” Donghyuck whined, Jeno still restraining him with brute strength. 

 

Jaemin’s eyes raked over the message before he shut the phone off. “Oh fuck no, it’s in English. He can read it.” 

 

Jaemin looked at the time on his own phone. “Jeno, we’ve got to go. We said we’d meet the other members for dinner.”

 

The two stood and and Jaemin squeezed his shoulder. “You better respond to that message as soon as we leave or else I’m shoving my foot up your ass.”

 

“Love you too, Jaemin.” Jaemin laughed and the teammates walked out, leaving Donghyuck alone in the lobby.

 

He opened the message again and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself. He opened them.

 

_ Hi Donghyuck~ (or do you like Haechan better?) _

 

_ I watched all of your music videos and listened to your albums. You’re really talented! I think I’m a fan now haha. In your Light Forever stage you looked so good! I guess all famous people are handsome.  _

 

_ We can talk more can’t we? I hope you respond to this. _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Renjun _

 

Donghyuck screenshotted the message and set it as his background. 

 

His choreographer peeked into the hall. “Are you ready, Donghyuck?”

 

Donghyuck nodded. Suddenly three more hours of dance didn’t seem so terrible.

 

*

 

Renjun pried his eyes open, grateful he didn’t have class or work today. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes and looked over to see his roommate, Mark, typing away at his laptop.

 

“Good morning,” Renjun yawned.

 

Mark didn’t even look up and said, “Morning. Your phone buzzed earlier.”

 

Renjun reached for his phone discarded near his bed. He ignored text messages from his coworkers and classmates and scrolled to the very bottom. It was a notification from gmail. 

 

“Holy fuck.”

 

Mark finally looked up. “What?”

 

Renjun shook his head and looked back at the e-mail. From Donghyuck. Or Haechan.

 

_ Hi Renjun~ _

_ You can call me Donghyuck. None of my friends call me Haechan. You really liked my music? Maybe I was trying to seem modest before, but I do like my own music. And you think I’m handsome? Why are you flirting over e-mail? Is this 2006? _

 

_ I always tell my fans I’d never date them but… _

 

_ And of course we can still talk. My manager is sweet but strict, but luckily he can’t read English. _

 

_ And you better not respond to this before doing your homework. I saw that big ass textbook on the counter at the airport. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Hyuck _

 

Renjun glanced at the open textbooks on his desks before writing a reply.

 

*

 

_ Donghyuck, _

 

_ Flirting over e-mail is for geniuses. No one uses e-mail except teachers and the elderly so who could hack you? And are you saying you’d date me? What makes you think I like you?  _

 

_ How did you learn English? It seems to be an advantage when talking to cute foreign boys. _

 

_ Also, I heard you were coming back soon??? My idol is coming back with new music??? Maybe I died??? (Make sure to rest, though.) _

 

_ Love, _

_ Renjun _

 

_ * _

 

_ Renjun, _

 

_ No, flirting over e-mail is for weak bitches. Atone for your sins by sending me a selfie of you holding chocolate milk. [INSERT PHOTO OF KERMIT HOLDING A GUN] _

 

_ And of course you like me. Who doesn’t? (Don’t worry, I like you too. Sometimes.) _

_ And I learned English by going to an international school. Top of my class. _

 

_ I’m coming back with a new mini-album. I’m really excited about it. I really love the choreography and all of the tracks are just so good. I don’t want to ramble, though. _

 

_ Shouldn’t you be sleeping? You always respond when it’s the middle of the night there. Get some rest, Renjun. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Donghyuck _

 

_ * _

_ Hi, _

 

_ [INSERT PHOTO OF RENJUN RELUCTANTLY HOLDING A BOTTLE OF CHOCOLATE MILK] _

 

_ Is that a good enough picture??? _

 

_ And what the fuck, you can always ramble about your music. It’s what you love to do and I’d love to hear about it. _

 

_ Besides, I work during the night when I don’t have morning classes, so don’t worry, I sleep when I get home. _

 

_ Love, _

_ Renjun _

 

_ * _

 

_ To The Love Of My Life, _

 

_ That picture is my background on my phone now. _

 

_ And okay, okay, I’ll ramble about my music. My choreography is cool but it’s also tiring, so my muscles ache a lot more lately. The title track on my album is called Oblivion and it’s about being trapped in your mind and trying to find your identity amidst the dark. It’s a more heavy concept that I don’t really perform, which is so scary, but I’m excited to see what people think of it. _

 

_ You better be getting at least six hours of sleep or else I’ll fly to Atlanta on the wings of hell and force you to rest. _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Donghyuck _

 

_ * _

 

_ Hey, _

 

_ So now I’m the love of your life? What am I going to do with all of these mixed signals? What are we? I’d personally like to skip dating and just get married. It’s cheaper, you know? _

 

_ Please make sure not to push yourself too hard if your muscles are too sore. A good stage is important but you shouldn’t risk your health. Don’t worry about trying a new concept, I saw your teaser photos today and you fit the concept perfectly. _

 

_ Can I rant a bit? I major in computer sciences and minor in art history but I hate both of the classes. I thought if I took one art related course I would feel better, but it’s almost second semester and I hate it. I want to do photography and film, but I’m afraid of my parents. What do you think I should do? _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Renjun _

 

_ * _

 

_ Renjun, _

 

_ I guess we’re married now. Did I sign a pre-nup? _

 

_ I’m really glad you liked my teasers and don’t worry, the concept is starting to grow on me. _

 

_ Renjun, I think you should do what you want to do. Even if your parents are disappointed, it’s your life. At the end of the day, you should be the one that’s happy with your choices, not them. _

_ If you ever need someone to photograph, I’m practically a model. I’ll totally fly over ten hours to pose for you. _

 

_ Also, I’ll be really busy soon with promotions so I might not respond. Don’t worry too much; every time I send a heart towards the camera it’ll be for you. _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Donghyuck _

 

_ * _

_ Hyuck, _

 

_ I feel like we haven’t talked in years even though it’s only been three months. Looking through my inbox and not seeing a message from you, was weird at first, but I had exams to take so they distracted me.  _

 

_ I did what you advised and changed my major. My parents weren’t happy but I convinced them it was the right thing. And I’d be so lucky to photograph you. You’re beautiful, Hyuck. (And for once, I’m being serious.) _

 

_ Love,  _

_ Renjun _

 

_ * _

_ Renjun, _

 

_ I wished we lived in at least the same country. Even though we chat on Twitter and Instagram as well, I miss you all the time. Every time I win an award you’re always the first person I want to tell, but I can’t. It feels weird to miss you when we’ve only met once but I always feel like being around you. Is that weird? _

 

_ I’m glad you changed your major, you deserve to be happy. I’m proud of you.  _

 

_ Also, I might being going to Atlanta to film a variety show to learn about beauty, makeup, and hair in the States. If I accept, do you promise to photograph me? _

 

_ Miss you, _

_ Hyuck _

 

_ * _

_ Hyuck, _

 

_ Trust me, I miss you too. Probably more than you miss me. _

 

_ I’ll clear my entire schedule for a month if you come to Atlanta. I’ll  photograph you everyday if you want me to. I promise. _

 

_ Miss you more, _

_ Renjun _

 

_ * _

Donghyuck entered the airport and an overwhelming smell of different cuisines and perfumes entered his nose. Ah yes, Atlanta. His manager and security led him through the crowds and past the fans standing shoulder to shoulder at the entrance. 

 

He leaned back in his seat of the van, exhausted from the flight. 

 

His manager spoke up from the front seat. “What time are you meeting your friend?”

 

Donghyuck rubbed his eyes and hid a smile. “After dark, so don’t worry about me getting mobbed.”

 

“I wish I knew who this friend was, Donghyuck. It’d relieve a lot of my stress.”

 

Donghyuck leaned forward and patted his shoulder. “Don’t worry. He’s nice.”

 

His manager gave another look of disapproval before giving in and softening. “Okay, I’ll believe you. Just don’t get hurt, okay?”

 

Donghyuck smiled. “He won’t hurt me. I promise.”

 

*

 

“Mark, what if he like sees me again in person and is like, ‘oh my god this bitch is actually ugly’? I’d start crying,” Renjun mumbled into his phone.

 

“Renjun, please shut the fuck up. It’s midnight and I’m tired. He probably thinks you’re cute. I’m hanging up now. Bye.” The line went dead and Renjun sighed.

 

He plopped onto the grass and looked out at the park, city lights reflecting in his glasses. He cradled his camera in his lap, fidgeting with the neck strap. A tiny bottle of chocolate milk sat next to him.

 

“Why would I ever think you were ugly?” 

 

Renjun looked back and Donghyuck magically materialized from behind a tree. He was wearing the same grey hoodie, barefaced, only lip gloss covering his lips.

 

Renjun stuttered over his words before handing the chocolate milk to Donghyuck. “Here.”

 

Donghyuck accepted it and sat down gently. “You even remembered the brand.”

 

Renjun nodded. “It seemed like you liked it.”

 

Donghyuck looked at the bottle in his hands, like a mother would an infant. “I do.” He looked up at Renjun, a blush on his cheeks. “Aren’t you going to photograph me?”

 

*

A lot of his classmates thought that background really highlighted an image, but Renjun thought the model was more important. 

 

Even when Donghyuck was placed in front of skyscrapers and carousels and moving cars, he was still the center of everything, overwhelming his surroundings. 

 

They stayed out until sunrise, walking across the city, watching light appear from the east. Some of the light caught onto Donghyuck’s skin, making him seem like tinted gold, perfect but not all the way.

 

Renjun snapped away at Donghyuck adjusted his hood. Donghyuck pushed the camera down and smiled at Renjun.

 

“You’ve been taking pictures all night. Don’t you think you’ll get tired of seeing me?”

 

Renjun shook his head furiously. “No.”

 

Donghyuck locked his hands behind Renjun’s neck. “I start filming in two days. I’ll miss you.”

 

More traffic began to build around them. Renjun only nodded, afraid to say anything.

 

He leaned up and kissed on Donghyuck’s forehead.

 

Donghyuck widened his eyes and Renjun grinned. “I’ll miss you too. But we have two days. You know what that means, right?”

 

Donghyuck glanced down at Renjun’s lips. “Uh…”

 

“We can finally watch Moomin together!”

 

Donghyuck gapsed and punched Renjun in the arm. “Fuck you. I wanted a kiss.”

 

Renjun placed a quick peck on Donghyuck’s lips. “Is that better?”

 

Donghyuck nodded. “Did I taste like chocolate milk?”

 

“Definitely.”


End file.
